The Brute's Servant
The Brute's Servant, also known as Kill The Faceless Bastard, is The Somnambulist's second Servant blog and a spin-off of The World Through These Eyeholes. It stars Harold Ardy as the protagonist, whose latest plan to get revenge on The Faceless Bastard involves reviving the weakened Brute. It can be read here. Plot Arc 1 Three months prior to the creation of the blog, Harold became a runner after his family was killed at the hand of The Faceless Bastard. He eventually stumbles upon the remains of a temple dedicated to the no longer existent Brute and somehow absorbs the power of this Fear. He then uses these powers to seek vengeance on Faceless, who he antagonizes throughout the first arc of The World Through These Eyeholes. He challenges Faceless to a final battle, but he leaves a small part of his essence behind as a contingency plan. This allowed him to survive even after a majority of his being was destroyed by The Convocation, albeit in a severely weakened form. Harold starts the blog called Kill The Faceless Bastard once he is able to solidify his form and plans to restore himself by reviving the Brute causing more violence. He starts this twisted plan by turning a peaceful protest into a chaotic riot with a death toll of 37. After researching more about the Brute's, Harold leaves for Europe to pursue a lead on a seemingly ordinary grove that was a place of worship of an ancient Germanic tribe called The Semnones. Upon entering the grove, Harold discovers that it is the Brute's domain and his powers are restored. Meanwhile in The World Through These Eyeholes, The Faceless Bastard gets preoccupied by the emergence of several artificial Dying Man shards. This inadvertently aids Harold when the media reports the actions of Faceless and his allies as a group of psychopaths killing victims of a terrible plague. More riots break out in response to this and the entire country stands at the brink of a revolutionary war. Harold eventually becomes powerful enough to cause turmoil in America without leaving the grove and the Brute worsens the situation in the Middle East. Arc 2 The story splits off into an alternate universe during the last battle between Faceless and Harold. Whereas Harold is killed and the Brute's revival is prevented in The World Through These Eyeholes, the events of this blog depict him murdering Faceless and Portnoy Augustus. This sacrifice restores The Brute and instigates an apocalyptic war between the Fears that kills every single human on the planet except for Harold. Harold blames himself for the end of the world and starts to regret his decision as the Brute continues killing every single Fear in his way. Harold starts realizing that by absorbing The Brute's powers he has become an extension of it, hence why he is able to know what is happening despite isolating himself in the grove. This gives him the ability to grant or restrict access to the Brute's domain, which the Fears decided to exploit. The Archangel manages to trick Harold into allowing a shard of The Dying Man to enter the grove by bringing his mother back to life. After she is allowed in, the Dying Man attempts to possess Harold but is killed by the Brute in an incredibly short and one sided fight. The Brute starts going on the offensive instead of waiting for Fears to attack when he kills The Blind Man, The Convocation, and The Intrusion. Several decades pass as the Brute hunts down The Slender Man, who avoids death by blending in with the trees of the Black Forest in Germany. The Brute manages to find him in 2172 by warping time and space to pull him out of The Path of Black Leaves and crushes him. With the Brute distracted, The Archangel takes this opportunity to release all of the dead souls back into the world. Harold is confronted by what remains of the Dying Man and it tries to convince him to stop the Brute but it vanishes before it can explain how to do this. The Brute then recognizes the Earth's sudden replenishment and tears the Archangel in half. By the year 2983 the Brute has destroyed all The Fears and The Quiet enters the universe to destroy what is left. The Brute opens a hole to another universe filled with life during its epic fight with the Quiet. Harold does not want to be the harbinger of death again but is unable to think of what to do. The Dying Man re-manifests one final time to tell him that the only way to end this is to severe his connection to the Brute by killing himself. Just as he is about to stab himself with a blade, The Brute sees what he is planning to do and charges for him. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Brute Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse Category:2012 Blogs